


The Thing To Be Most Grateful For

by Spideyfan62



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Also A Bit of Fluff Sprinkled In, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Michelle Jones, Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Light Angst, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, POV Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home Mid-Credits Scene, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Spideychelle-Relationship - Freeform, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideyfan62/pseuds/Spideyfan62
Summary: Peter sat on the side of his bed, unable to make himself move. The rays of the rising sun streaked into his room, illuminating the beginning of what would normally be a one of his favorite days of the year: Thanksgiving. After all, there was no school, so a night of patrol was no big deal, plus he got to eat all the food he could ever want (which was saying something given his enhanced metabolism). Most of all though, Peter had always enjoyed the day with the loved ones that he had in his life. Ned and his family usually came over for the meal, and the two families would spend the afternoon exchanging stories, playing games, and overall having a good time. This year, M.J. would be joining them too. In short, he had every reason to look forward to the day ahead.Yet, none of it seemed to carry any weight today.
Relationships: May Parker & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts
Kudos: 17





	The Thing To Be Most Grateful For

**Author's Note:**

> In this story: Peter celebrates his first Thanksgiving day since his identity was outed and his name cleared and, with some help from his loved ones, is reminded of the thing he has most to be grateful for.

Peter sat on the side of his bed, unable to make himself move. The rays of the rising sun streaked into his room, illuminating the beginning of what would normally be a one of his favorite days of the year: Thanksgiving. After all, there was no school, so a night of patrol was no big deal, plus he got to eat all the food he could ever want (which was saying something given his enhanced metabolism). Most of all though, Peter had always enjoyed the day with the loved ones that he had in his life. Ned and his family usually came over for the meal, and the two families would spend the afternoon exchanging stories, playing games, and overall having a good time. This year, M.J. would be joining them too. In short, he had every reason to look forward to the day ahead. 

Yet, none of it seemed to carry any weight today. 

He had finally finished the long and grueling process of proving his innocence on the attacks in London back in the summer. It had taken a few months and an army of lawyers courtesy of one Pepper Potts, but eventually the evidence proved the truth: that he had been the victim of the story. Beck was exposed for the fraud he was, and all seemed right with the world. Peter, after spending months doing school exclusively online (it had taken quite the fit thrown by May and Pepper just to get the school to allow that), he could finally return, and surely New York would at least recognize that Spider-Man was there to help, not to hurt. 

Instead, he was greeted by largely anger, hate, and sometimes even violence. He couldn't get any space to himself wherever he went, especially at school. As Spider-Man, it was even worse; people were afraid of him now. There were the few that seemed to see through the lies and hysteria, but they were few and far between, or at least not as vocal as the ones who didn't. People yelled at him, threw things at him, and sometimes even tried to attack him. Even though they knew who he was, the mask still helped to at least hide the pain and disappointment in his eyes every time he encountered a situation like that. 

All of that he could endure. The part that killed him the most was what was happening to the people closest to him. May, being Spider-Man's guardian, was harassed almost everywhere she went; even with the bodyguards Pepper had set up for her, people still managed to get in her face. Ned was still his usual cheerful self as much as he could be, but Peter could see the whole thing was wearing down on him. 

Then there was M.J. When his girlfriend's parents had found out that she was dating a superhero supposedly turned murderer and terrorist, her home had become a war zone. The people that were suppose to raise and care for her, but had been too busy to this point focusing on their careers, suddenly "cared" about her when she made headlines by swinging through the city with Spider-Man. He had only seen what this dynamic looked like once, but it was enough: she showed up to say goodbye and wish him luck as his trial finally commenced, only for her parents to show up to try and stop her. He had seen M.J. appear upset at school sometimes, but what he witnessed that day was different. At first, she ignored them, keeping her cool as they shouted at her to leave him. Then they made the mistake of trying to grab her and pull her away. She turned on them instantly, years of pent up anger exploding to the surface in that moment. M.J. let loose on them, calling them cowards for refusing to actually take a stand for anything, and even saying they had no right to have any say in this. 

Over the next couple of months, she continued to go back and forth with her parents in addition to campaigning publicly for his innocence, even organizing a few protests. Eventually, her parents kicked her out. Luckily, Betty and her parents were kind enough to take her in, with Ned's former girlfriend and her family being a few of the firm believer's in Peter's innocence. Still, she had lost even the poor excuse for a family she'd ever had, all while facing constant sneers and comments at school and constantly being harassed anytime she went anywhere (which, thankfully, wasn't too often). 

All of this, everything that was happening to all the people in his life, was his fault. 

A knock on his door disrupted his thoughts momentarily. He didn't even have to look to see who was at the door. 

"Hey," his aunt said. "Happy Thanksgiving sweetheart." 

Not wanting to weigh her down with his ever persistent guilt complex, he forced a smile to her, even walking up and hugging her. 

"Happy Thanksgiving May." 

"Peter," she said as she moved back to face him, her hands gently resting just under either side of his chin. "You don't have to do anything today that you don't want to do. I think it would be good for you to see everyone, but that's your choice, not mine." 

Peter's aunt was always so gracious this way. Whether it was dealing with the death of Ben or Tony, or enduring a life turned upside down by her superhero nephew, she was always there somehow exactly as he needed her to be. May never forced him to move on or face something too early; she simply walked through it with him. 

"I know," he finally answered her. "I think it would be good too." 

For all his guilt, part of Peter couldn't shake the feeling that if he caved into the pressure of everything around him, if he shut his life down, then Beck would win. He had to find a way to move forward; he couldn't give into all the fear he had over one of his enemies coming for his loved ones or of life in the spotlight slowly eroding them away from the inside. 

He had to move forward. He just didn't know how. 

A doorbell ring caught their attention. 

"That's funny," May said, "no one is supposed to show up this early." May started to move out of his room, but Peter quickly got in front of her. 

"I'll get it May," he said. 

"It's just the front door Peter," she said. 

"Better safe than sorry," Peter said, his eyes practically begging her to stop debating and just let him to this. She seemingly relented, giving him a small nod. Peter then quickly moved up to the front of the apartment, approaching the door. His Peter tin...his spider-sense (yeah, that was much better) wasn't going off at all, and if Beck had taught him one thing, it was how to trust it. Still, he cautiously peeked through the tiny looking spot at the door. It wasn't paparazzi, and it definitely wasn't one of his enemies. 

Peter quickly opened the door to greet none other than M.J. She was wearing a modest floral dress, darker than the one she wore in Prague, with her jacket over it, and her long, curly hair down and flowing. 

She looked absolutely breathtaking. 

"Wow," he finally muttered. She offered him a smile, even showing her teeth for a moment. 

"So, can I come in? Or..." she asked. 

"Yeah," Peter said, suddenly realizing just how badly he was forgetting his manners. "Yes, sorry, please, come in." He opened the door for widely for her to step through. 

"M.J, what a nice surprise; we weren't expecting you this early," May remarked as she entered the room. "You look lovely." 

"Thank you Mrs. Parker," M.J. replied as she let Peter take off her jacket and hang it up on the rack next to them. May was one of the few people that could bring a more conventionally polite side out of her. 

"M.J. please, I told you, call me May," she said. "Everyone does." 

"I'll try and remember this time," M.J. said with a smile. 

"Well, we still have a few hours before any of our other guests are supposed to show up, so why don't you two just enjoy each other's company for a bit while I finish getting stuff ready." 

"Are you sure May?" Peter asked. "I mean, not presume, but I'm sure M.J. wouldn't mind if we gave you a hand?" 

"Yeah, absolutely," his girlfriend added. 

"I'll be fine, Peter," May said. "You forget that I actually don't have to do too much this year since we're having so many guests bringing so many different things!" That was a good point; they were still expecting Ned and his parents as well as Pepper and Morgan. Still, Peter knew that May could've had a mountain of food to cook and she would still encourage Peter to enjoy his youth. 

He turned to M.J. "So, what do you want to do?" he asked. The two of them still being new to this whole dating thing, they were still getting to know each other and feeling out each other's hobbies, likes and interests. 

"Uhmm..." Something in M.J.'s eyes looked like she had something she wanted to suggest, but almost looked nervous to, maybe? Peter couldn't quite peg the look he was seeing in her eyes. "Do you...like puzzles?" she finally asked. 

"Yeah," Peter said, as if it everyone in the world liked puzzles. "We actually have a huge 2,000 piece one that May and I would do together." 

"Oh yes," May said as she cooked away. "Though I have a feeling Peter will enjoy it with you more than me. I wasn't exactly the ideal puzzle solving partner." 

M.J. looked to Peter expectantly. 

"Well?" she asked. 

"Follow me," Peter said. He went and grabbed the huge box from it's spot in what May had come to call their "game closet." 

"Ah, Indiana Jones," M.J. noted upon seeing the top of the box. "Finally, something Indiana Jones that's NOT Han Solo." 

"Excuse me," Peter said, putting his hand over his heart as if he took great offense to her statement. "I'm a huge Harrison Ford fan. Star Wars, Indiana Jones, The Fugitive, Air Force One, you name it." 

"Hmm," M.J. muttered, giving Peter an inquisitive looking scan with her eye. "Maybe I have underestimated your cultural tastes." 

"You know me," Peter replied. "I'm full of surprises." 

They set up in his room; May had allowed it as long as they kept the door open at all times. Spreading the pieces out on the floor, they went to work. For about thirty minutes, they sat in fairly content silence, but eventually Peter's mind gave way to exactly what he feared it would: guilt. M.J. seemed happy today too, like she for once actually didn't have a care in the world; as if she didn't lose her family because of him. He started looking in the eyes less, focusing on the puzzle, and eventually she must've taken notice. 

"Peter," she said, drawing his gaze immediately. 

"Yeah?" he asked. 

"Are you okay?" she asked. "You seem...distant." 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Peter said, turning his attention back towards the puzzle. "Just trying to remember which piece goes right here. I used to know it, but it seems to have escaped me." 

She seemed to buy it; oh, who was he kidding, she didn't buy it at all probably, but she dropped it for the time being. They continued working on the puzzle, making small talk from time to time about school, science or the latest murder mystery novel M.J. was reading. After a while, they heard another knock on the door, and Peter burst from his spot on the floor to try and answer the door. This time, May beat him there first, though luckily it was just Pepper and Morgan. 

"Peter!" Morgan shouted, running towards him. 

"Hey there!" Peter said, scooping her up in his arms. "Man, you're getting too big for me to hold anymore. What has your mom been feeding you? You've grown a lot since I last saw you!" 

"No I haven't," the girl insisted plainly, as if the assertion was ridiculous. 

"Don't let her lie to you," Pepper said. "I measured her the other day, and I swear she's grown and inch in a week!" 

Pepper then began to go into some story about Morgan's height compared to the rest of her class, but he soon couldn't even hear her over his own thoughts. When he looked in her eyes, he saw a woman whose late husband had entrusted him with something that he threw away the first chance he got. He saw someone who, in spite of that reckless decision, still fought for his innocence, lining up her long list of Stark Industries lawyers at his and May's beck and call. 

He saw someone who showed him far more grace and had done so much more for him than he ever deserved. 

"Peter, are you okay?" Morgan asked. "Your face looks funny." 

"Morgan!" Pepper shouted. 

"Well, it does!" the girl shouted. Peter couldn't help but chuckle at her observation; clearly she'd inherited her dad's filter (or lack there of). The sad part is, she wasn't wrong. 

Peter set her down, moving to take the food Pepper had brought off her hands, setting it down on the table. He then turned to see M.J. had entered the room, and he immediately chastised himself internally for just leaving her behind like that. 

"It's M.J, right?" Pepper said, moving over to greet her. "It's good to see you again." 

"Yeah you too." Peter let out a smile at seeing M.J. appear starstruck. He used to not think that was capable, then she met Pepper for the first time, and every time since, she had the same amazed look in her eye, like she was in the presence of someone she wasn't fit to breathe the same air with. Of course, Pepper gave off that aura to a lot of people without even trying. 

Then their final guests had arrived; Ned and his parents. Of course, Peter and his best bud had to perform their ritual handshake upon greeting one another, followed by a hug. He then greeted both Ned's parents with a hug as well; they had basically been his second family ever since middle school, and continued to be proud supporters even after he was outed as Spider-Man. If anything, it seemed to only make them more proud of him. 

After organizing all the food, the group all sat down, May said grace, and they dug into the food. They were pretty quiet for a while during their first helping, but finally Ned's father spoke up. 

"So, Peter, you still planning to go into business to save the world one day together?" Ned's father asked. 

"I...I haven't really thought about it, to be honest," Peter said. The fact was, anytime he thought about the future, he was instantly paralyzed with fear and uncertainty. He finally deferred the question to his best friend. "What do you think man?" 

"Oh, I'm sure we'll come up with something," Ned said as he dug into his second plate. "I've got some ideas stored away though."

"But you don't have to rush," May said, clearly picking up the building tension in Peter's body. Peter gave her a grateful nod. 

They continued to talk for a while, then Morgan spoke up. 

"Peter, are you still Spider-Man?" 

Peter's breath caught in his lungs for a moment, but he gathered himself before he could start to choke. 

"Morgan, remember what we talked about?" he overheard Pepper whisper to her daughter. The little girl then went back to her food, not even bothering to address the subject anymore. He tried to focus on enjoying the meal, but his mind began to run away with itself again. He could see some at the table trying to hide their concerned looks. All these people, who were spending Thanksgiving with him, whose lives he had changed forever, some even ruined...

He couldn't take it anymore; he got up abruptly and speed walked to his room, barely managing to hold back from breaking into a sprint. He didn't stop at his room, slipping out his window and making his way to the roof of the building. When he reached the roof top, he broke down. For days, he had fought the tears, because he wanted so badly to be strong for his loved ones. He felt like nothing from day really should've triggered this; he knew Ned's dad couldn't have known how he would process his question, and Morgan was just a kid who was asking what should've been a harmless question. 

The reality was, it wasn't just those things. He couldn't even look at any of their faces without seeing the faces of the people whose lives he messed up just by association. It would almost be easier if they all hated him, if they had just cast him out. If would've been no more than he deserved in his mind. 

After a little while, he heard the door that lead out onto the roof open behind him. He didn't even look to see who it was; he could already tell by the coconut shampoo smell of her hair that it was M.J. She came and just sat down next to him, not saying a word. That's how they stayed for a moment, before Peter finally broke the silence. 

"I'm sorry for leaving you behind earlier," he said. "I...you just never know who'll show up at the door these days." 

"It's fine," M.J. said. 

He turned to face her, looking her in the eyes. 

"No, no it's not fine M.J," he said, a tear streaking down his cheek. "None of this is fine. May can't even get to work without being asked how she could live with herself for raising a terrorist, Pepper had to deal with a PR nightmare just for defending me, I can tell it's bothering Ned, and you...I destroyed your family, M.J." 

"Peter, trust me," she said, her face stern and emotionally honest, "my family was destroyed long before you came along." 

"Still, I didn't exactly help matters," he countered. 

Silence fell over them again. 

"Look, I'm not...I'm not the exactly a trained psychologist," M.J. said, "and I don't have a lot of experience with people close to me hurting, but..what can I do?" 

Peter looked to her again. "You can answer this: why are you even still with me? You deserve so much better than the kind of life I can offer you right now. You deserve the world; you are someone who can find a way to get anything in the world that they feel they should have. So...why me?" 

M.J. looked down to roof for a moment, staring at it as she tried to contemplate her answer. Finally, she looked him directly in the eye, and spoke. 

"Because...you're the first person who accepted me for me," she replied. "Sure, Ned, Betty, the Acadec team, they accept me as part of their circle, but you...you were the first to appreciate me for who I was. You aren't weirded out when I spout off some random trivia about how some location used to be a place where people got executed, and you didn't think I was strange when I'm constantly bringing up why you can't trust the government or how the history books gets a lot wrong. Maybe other people can be nice to me, by me flowers, tell me I'm pretty and all that, but Peter...none of them are you." 

Barely even hesitating, I threw his arms around his girlfriend, pulling her into a tight hug. Surprisingly, she didn't seem to feel uncomfortable; instead, she just hugged him back. He cried into her shoulder for what felt like hours, but was likely only a couple minutes. He then got himself as together as he could, pulling away from her. 

"Sorry about all this," Peter said, wiping away the last of his tears. "I'm sure that comforting your superhero boyfriend is the last way you wanted to spend your Thanksgiving."

"Eh," she replied, shrugging. "Comes with the territory I guess. But there is something you should know."

"What's that?" Peter asked. 

M.J. looked him dead in the eyes. "If you apologize to me today one more time, I'm going back to Betty's and crashing her family's Thanksgiving. 

Peter let out some laughs in response. "I'll do my best," he said, smiling. 

"I guess that'll have to do," she said. "Now, we still haven't broken into desert yet, so are you ready to come down and join us for that?" 

"Sure," Peter said. He took M.J.'s hand and they walked back down to his apartment together. To Peter's surprise, the rest of the day ended up actually being pretty fun. The pie Pepper had made was delicious (he had a few slices, to say the least), Morgan had tons to share about what she was learning at school, and Ned went on one of his usual rants about Black Friday deals on the newest Lego Star Wars set. 

Eventually, the day grew late, and everybody set off for home, except M.J, who stayed well into the afternoon and into the evening. 

"Well, I think I'm going to go read or something, if you two want to watch a movie," May said, and wow, could she really be any more obvious? 

"So, do you want to watch anything?" he asked. "One of those Harrison Ford movies we talked about or something?" 

"Sure," she replied. When push came to shove though, she didn't seem to have a preference, so Peter opted for the first Indiana Jones movie (by far the best one in his opinion), and the two of them sat down on the couch. At first, there was minimal contact between them, but next thing they knew, Peter had his arm around her and M.J. was resting against his side, her head just under his chin. 

"Hey, M.J?" he said. 

Yeah?" she said quietly. 

"Thanks for earlier," he said. "And for never giving up on me." 

She slowly moved her head so that she was looking up into his eyes, and oh wow was she pretty. 

She gave him a brief peck on the lips before responding. 

"It's what you would've done for me." 

She then nestled back into where she was before as she turned her attention toward the movie, leaving Peter to his thoughts as her words just kept playing back in his mind. 

"It's what you would've done for me." 

Her, May, Ned...they all cared about him because he cared about them too. That's how they all survived this crazy life: by sticking together and being there for each other, no matter what. 

On a Thanksgiving Day in which Peter felt he had largely missed the spirit of the day, he realized he had the thing to be the most grateful for of all: people who loved him. 

And, by his side, a girl who would never give up on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. This ended up being much longer than I expected. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> I'm continuing to pray for you all over this holiday weekend; stay safe and healthy, and Happy Thanksgiving everyone!! 
> 
> "Oh give thanks to the Lord, for His steadfast love endures forever!" Psalm 107:1


End file.
